Pequeño Pensamiento
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: Es noche buena y Sarada no para de pensar. Una charla con Kakashi y Juugo le hará sentirse mejor. Mal summary -.- Pequeño One-shot!


_Veía como caían los copos de nieve en el patio a través de la ventana, puede sentir como mi novio me traía una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentaba a mi lado, mientras conversaba con mi padre y el séptimo. Observe mi taza y le di un sorbo antes de volver mi mirada hacia la ventana, el "Nuevo Barrio Uchiha" estaba completamente cubierto con capa blanca. Hoy es 24 de diciembre, noche buena._

 _En la mansión principal como todos le decían, mi hogar, nos estábamos preparando para festejar navidad. Mi madre, Hinata-San y Temari-san preparaban la cena mientras mi madrina, Karin y mi tía Ino preparaban una especie de postre lo cual mi tío Suigetsu comentaba lo mal que sabría eso si lo prepara karin, ganándose un golpe de su parte. En cambio tío Sai observaba de lejos junto a Inojin la batalla de ajedrez que tenían Shikadai y Shikamaru-san en la sala, hace menos de veinte minutos abandone mi conversación con Himawari y Chouchou que pasaba la navidad con nosotros ya que sus padre se fueron a Kumogakure. La conversación entre mi padre, mi novio y el séptimo se volvió aburrida cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre los avances del acuerdo de paz con una nueva aldea que estaba al norte y se me hizo mucho más interesante mirar por la ventana, lo cual no me pareció genial ya que comencé a pensar y pensar, haciéndome un enredo dentro de mi cabeza. Me levante del sillón ganándome la mirada de los tres hombres que charlaban y me excuse diciéndole que ayudaría a mi madre con la cena sabiendo de antemano que ninguno presentaría queja al abandonar tan cálida conversación. Lleve mi taza vacía a la concina viendo como mi madre y mis tías tenían alguna agradable y chistosa conversación ya que no paraban de reír, le comunique a mi madre que saldría al patio trasero por si se le urge llamarme, me encontraría ahí._

 _Me coloque mi abrigo de un color azul oscuro, lo cual tenía el logo Uchiha en la parte derecha del pecho y Salí hacia el patio sabiendo que allí encontraría a mi tío Jūgo y Kakashi-sensei hablando de solo dios sabe quién._

- **Lo…Lo siento** -Me disculpe al ver por su cara de sorpresa que tenían la guardia baja, lo cual se me hizo raro.

- **No pasa nada, Sara-chan** -Kakashi y su forma de llamarme al igual que Boruto, se encontraba recargado sobre la pared y a su lado sentado en el suelo estaba mi tío Juugo con Yuri mi más reciente regalo por parte del Tío Kiba y Tamaki-San **-¿Es tan divertida la conversación de Sasuke y Naruto?** -me pregunto este con una sonrisa burlona.

- **El reciente trato de paz con la Aldea del Norte.**

- **Creí que querías ser hokague Sarada-Chan** \- Comento el peli-naranja acariciando el negro pelaje de Yuri.

- **Una cosa es que quiera proteger a los suyos y a la aldea, demostrarle a todos de lo que uno está hecho, de que un Uchiha puede dejar de lado ese antiguo sentimiento negativo y otra cosa muy diferente son los papeleos** \- agrego Kakashi, vi como este se sentaba al lado de Juugo-ojisan y golpeaba levemente el suelo para que me sentara a su lado, lo obedecí y me quede en silencio- **Siento que nos quiere decir algo pequeña.**

- **mmm…bueno, yo…**

- **Si aún no estas lista Sarada-chan está todo bien** \- dijo con una sonrisa sincera Juugo-ojisan.

Largue un suspiro y continúe- **Estoy confundía**.

- **¿Confundida?-** Pregunto Kakashi-sensei.

- **La razón por la que hoy están todos reunidos Kakashi-sensei.**

- **Ya me parecía raro que tu padre aun no haya atacado a Naruto, y viceversa** \- Dijo lo cual me provoco una risita.

- **No, es un día importante creo…Boruto y yo…**

- **Vaya, era hora ya se estaban tardando mucho** \- Soltó con naturalidad haciéndome sonrojar provocándole una sonrisa, no por nada era Kakashi-Sensei, observe como Juugo-ojisan me miraba con un brillito en sus ojos, mi madre siempre decía que una mirada vale más que mil palabras. Bueno al estar casada con un Uchiha debía comprenderlo, sabía que Juugo-ojisan no era muy demostrativo con las palabras…

- **Si ese niño no te hace feliz, yo lo hare sufrir** -comento de la nada ganándose unos palmeos en la espalda amistosamente por parte de Kakashi-sensei.

- **Ya, ya, recuerda que es el hijo del hokague Juugo** -Le recordó Kakashi- **Aun así pequeña ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?**

- **Bueno** -Dije mientras observaba mis manos y jugaba con ellas- **Estuve pensando y…mucha gente aún no confía en el clan, será un peso para Boruto estar a mi lado sabiendo que mis poderes no son del todo comunes…** -Al dejar de hablar pude ver como Kakashi y Jūgo-ojisan me prestaban total atención- **Mi madre dice que el amor lo vale todo pero…tengo miedo de perder el control** -Esta vez mire a Juugo-ojisan- **Y lastimar a quienes quiero** \- observe un punto ciego en la nieve.

- **Sé que es difícil, mírame, creí que era un monstro. Pero gracias a Taka y tus padres comprendí que no era así, tú controlas tus emociones Sarada. Eres la primera Uchiha sin sentimiento negativo en su chakra, la primera Uchiha en despertar el sharingan por amor y no por odio ni rencor-** sonrió- **Tu controlas tu poder, tu ser, piénsalo aquí** \- apunto hacia su cabeza exactamente donde estaría el cerebro- **Y siéntelo aquí** \- apunto a su corazón- **y todo irá bien, úsalo para el bien, sigue haciéndolo como hasta ahora y estarás bien, estaremos todos bien.**

Le dedique una sonrisa a mi tío y largue un suspiro vendría lo que más me perturbaba.

- **Aparte de eso, Kakashi-sensei-** lo mire- **Mis hijos, nuestros hijos** -me corregí- **ellos…**

- **Serán hermosos, fuertes e inteligentes como sus padres,** **bueno…talvez lo último sea heredado de tu parte** -rio- **Estaremos contigo Sarada-chan y con Boruto también.**

 **-Arigato.**

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa deje mi abrigo en una silla que tenía en el camino y mire al frente, ahí estaba Boruto recargado en la pared, mirándome.

- **¿E-Escuchaste todo, verdad?**

- **Sí y estoy de acuerdo.**

- **Sé que lo de perder el contro…**

 **-No** -Me interrumpió, caminando hacia mí y abrasándome por la cintura **-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Kakashi-sensei, Nuestros hijos serán hermosos, fuertes e inteligentes como su madre** **dattebasa-** Rio al rozar mis labios con los suyo- **Solo tengo tres preguntas.**

 **-¿Cuáles Uzumaki?**

- **Primero… ¿Usted me ama señorita Uchiha?**

 **-Sabes que si, dobe.**

 **-Dejare pasar eso y te pregunte lo siguiente, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

 **-Ya he respondido esa-** Lo bese mientras enrollaba mis manos en su cuello.

- **E-Entonces la ter-tercera pregunta-** Comento agitado luego del beso- **¿Estas lista para hacerlo oficial futura señora Uzumaki?**

 **-Si-** Boruto le agarro la mano a Sarada y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de estar, luego de comer antes de las doce lo harían oficial, Sarada Uchiha y Boruto Uzumaki están comprometidos **aunque…**

 **-¿Aunque?**

 **-Seguiré siendo una Uchiha.**

* * *

 _Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero si no lo sacaba de mi mente en cualquier_

 _Momento explotaría. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Rousse-Sempai**_

 _ **¿reviews?**_


End file.
